1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having an output function for outputting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among electronic devices such as cellular phones, in the case of theft and loss thereof, to prevent any misuse by the third party a limited mode, in which limitations are imposed on an input operation to the electronic device, can be set by performing remote operation from other electronic devices is known. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-268216 discloses a portable terminal device which limits the input operation according to the control information when receiving character information including control information. According to this portable terminal device, even if its user (owner) loses this portable terminal device, once he sends character information including control information to that device, limitations are imposed on the input operation of the device. As a result, misuse by the third party finding this device can be effectively prevented.
However, even though limitations are imposed on the input operation, as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-268216, data may be outputted not because of the input operation but because of the operation of a determined function of the portable terminal device. A situation may occur, for example, when a wallpaper image is displayed on a standby display screen, ring alerts notifying a user of incoming calls or received emails from other portable terminal devices or images for incoming calls or received emails, which are set by the user, are unwittingly displayed on the display screen. The data such as wallpaper images, ring alerts for incoming calls or received emails and images for incoming calls or received emails, are often set by each user's selection. Therefore, outputting those data results in that the third party finding the portable terminal device knows the preferences of its user (what kind of music is used as a ring alert etc.). Further, when those data include portrait photos or voice sounds of the user himself or his friends, or personal information such as phone numbers or email addresses of other persons, a problem in that leakage of important information may occur.
In order to prevent the situation in which own or other persons information is unwittingly leaked to be known to the third party, it is sufficient that limitations are imposed on the input operation of the portable terminal device and, at the same time, also to the operation of various functions (functions such as telephone conversation or email receiving/sending) themselves. However, once such limitations have been imposed, it may be disadvantageous for the user, when this electronic device comes back to them. That is, if limitations are imposed on the incoming function itself when the device has been missing, the owner of the portable terminal device can not be informed of any incoming calls or received emails even if someone has made a call or sent an email during that period, since the incoming function itself is disabled.